Sex Is On Fire
by SinsRose
Summary: "Hot as a fever, rattling bones.I could just taste it, taste it. If it's not forever, if it's just tonight. Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest." Tommy finaly reaches his breaking point. Tommy Adam PWP.


Sex is on Fire

_He's so keyed up tonight._ The air was dripping with sex; he can't remember the last time it felt this hot. _So hot. Burning hot._ His skin is on fire, watching him on the floor, during _**Twenty Century Boy**_; he looked as if he was going to orgasm his head thrown back, perspiration rolling off his pale skin. The blonde can feel the raw heat in his body. _God his skin feels overheated._ It feels like it's a burning fire. It feels so _good_.

"_Lay where you're laying, don't make a soundI know they're watching, they're watching. All the commotion, the kiddie like play. Has people talking, talking."_

The blonde's skin is burning at the sight of him, after that kiss. That _kiss_. It was more like him _fucking_ his _mouth_. Their lips had been hard, pressed against one another, one hand on his neck. Then it had moved to tangle in his hair pulling a bit as his tongue played with his. _Bloody hell._ It was like _drugs. Only better._ You didn't just kiss Adam Lambert and be unaffected. His kisses were drugs. They were addictive. It was more like a fuck of the mouth and he can still taste his essence heavy on his tongue. Sweet but tart and he wanted so _much_ _**more.**_

The blonde is tired of waiting. He's sick of waiting. The whole straight thing, just media cover-up for Adam's sake and besides who actually believes that shit anyway, Adam's fans certainty don't. He quickly changes his clothing to a grey _Metallica_ shirt and a grey and black striped hoodie. He can see Adam leaning against his bus, his eyes staring out into the fans. The blonde makes his way to the black haired singer his skin burning. _A burning need._

"_You, your sex is on fire._"

Adam looks up for the briefest of seconds, and Adam's look in those blue eyes send the blonde over the edge. The bassist walks over to the bus, and pushes Adam against it, paying no attention to the screaming fans. Adam's eyes go wide for the brief second, and the pale lips hit his own. It's a tangled mess, they can't tell each other apart, Adam's fingers tangle in the blonde's hair, and gives a sharp pull and causes the bassist to moan softly.

The kiss itself is much dirty than the one onstage earlier. Tommy can taste him much more on his lips, he sucks his lower lip, and it draws a nice effect from the singer, low moans. The blonde is nipping and sucking on his lips, hard enough to bruise them. _Adam could use a few pretty bruises._ He can taste him on his tongue and the heat is blissful. The heat, his heart pounding, it feels raw. _Almost primal._ Adam pulls on his blonde locks again and he lets a growl escape his throat kissing him harder if even possible.

Tommy's teeth catch on Adam's lower lip and he whines. He _fucking whines_ because it's hot. It's hot because Tommy is pinning him against the bus, kissing the hell out of him. The fact he just doesn't care that there are fans watching them. It turns him on, he _never_ thought he would get turned on because of the people around him watching them. Adam flushes, his face turning red a little, as Tommy pulls away a band of saliva trailing down his mouth. Tommy's lipstick is smeared, the blue lingering on Adam's lips. Tommy's eyes are pure lust, and want, and he looks so fuckiable. His lips are in a smirk thinking, and Adam swallows, he's still against the bus, and Tommy has a shit eating smirk on his face.

"_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day. The head while I'm driving, I'm driving. Soft lips are open, knuckles are like you're dying, you're dying._"

Tommy feels like he's burning up. His skin feels like it's on fire. His jeans feel skin tight. He wants to make Adam scream. He wants to do so many things to him. Make him come, make him writher. Make him beg for more. A flush dances across Tommy's cheeks and the smirk is still there and he pecks Adam on the lips for a brief second.

He moves his head to the side and says softly, a need in his voice. "Wanna play Adam?" Tommy can see the blush staining Adam's cheeks.

"T-Tommy you're supposed to be stra"-

Tommy laughs cutting him off. "You honestly think _this_," he points to his ass. "Fuckable piece of ass is straight?"Adam goes darker and Tommy grins, punching in the code to his bus with nimble fingers, and he's kissing Adam again, and this time backwards, and Tommy remembers to shut the door, _somehow or at least he thinks he did_. Tommy's lips are hard against Adam's kissing the breath out of him, and he can hear Adam's heavy breathing. They stumble into the back of the bus still kissing, Adam somehow manages to get the door open to his room without breaking the kiss, and Adam's pretty sure his lips are going to be bruised because of his bassist.

"_You, your sex is on with what's to transpire."_

The kiss breaks when Adam falls onto the bed, and kicks off his boots. Tommy crawls over him, kissing his lips again, hovering over him, and pulls away a band of saliva connecting their mouths. Adam's breathing is heavy; his face flushed looking up at Tommy. "_Fuck_, Tommy." His voice is labored, a heavy lust in it. Tommy grins down at him before planting kisses on the side of Adam's neck, kissing the sweat skin of his neck, licking on the flesh causing Adam's hands to clench at his sides on the bed.

"Ohhhh _sensitive_." Tommy whispers against his flesh, as he moves his lips to Adam's collarbone that's exposed, Adam changed into a hoodie and tee something simple for him. He bites down on the skin catching it in his teeth and sucks, _hard_. It causes Adam to arch upward into Tommy, moaning, his neck moved to the side letting Tommy keep doing his sweet torture.

"Ahhh, _Nrgh_." Adam's voice, is already beginning to fall apart, his voice is heavy with lust and desire. Tommy pulls the zipper down on Adam's hoodie, exposing the singer more to him, before taking one of his fingers and slipping it under his tee shirt, pinching and rubbing a nipple causing the singer to arch against his body, he can feel the heat radiating in waves off of Adam. The other hand begins to life the shirt off the singer, and Adam moves his arms, and the shirt comes off effortlessly. Tommy's fingers go back to his nipples, playing with them. He catches one of them between his nails, making Adam squirm underneath him, and he bucks his hips.

"_Hot as a fever, rattling bones.I could just taste it, taste it. If it's not forever, if it's just , it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest."_

"Stop fucking teasing me." Adam hisses, arching again letting out a moan as I touch my lips to a nipple and flick my tongue against it. He lets out what sounds like a cry and a moan. One of his fingers threads though my blonde hair holding my head to his nipple, and I bite down sharply on it and then suck and he jerks his hips against mine moaning and panting.

"Slut." Tommy says his voice raw with need. He strips off his hoodie, the heat still consuming him. Fuck. He needs. He wants to do this. Tommy removes his shirt and he can see Adam's hunger eyes as he looks up at him, his eyes nothing but raw desire. He leans down for another brutal kiss before pulling away.

"Have you ever sixty-nined before?" Tommy's voice is heavy, lust and sex dripping from it. Adam flushes at the mere suggestion of it. Tommy grins at him, and tugs at his jeans that are skin tight, and sees no boxers or anything like that, he just sees a hardened erection, and smirks a little more at him. His fingers run over the length and he watches as Adam's body jerks upward on its own record trying to get the friction it wants.

Tommy stands up for a brief second, and begins to pull his jeans off, slipping the material down his legs, his body burning like it has a fever. His boxers slip off effortlessly onto the ground, he's dripping precum onto the bed but pays no attention to it. The blonde claims Adam's lips again, his body slipping against the singers, the raw skin on skin. It sends jolts of heat though Tommy's skin, as he grinds against him as they kiss.

He pulls away with a wet pop and Adam fucking whimpers. Tommy can feel the heat, and it feels so raw on his skin. It feels so good. "You know how to do this?" Tommy says to him, the need is great in his voice.

"Ratliff just fucking do it." He hisses his voice on the edge of needy. Tommy smirks at the neediness in Adam's voice and lays himself over, his head positioned over Adam's dick his legs are laid out on either side of his arms. His ass in Adam's face and he can feel Adam's hands snake out from under his legs to rub him, and Tommy lets out a whimper. The bassist's fingers touch the slit of Adam's erection, and the singer bucks, and actually squirms as he screws around. Never trust pretty straight boys. They always know more than you think Adam. Tommy leans his head down a little flicking his tongue out to the tip of Adam's dick. He can feel Adam grip his hips as he does so, and he can feel his nails pressing into his skin.

I've only done this once or twice with a guy. Tommy begins to swallow Adam's erection, his tongue flicking against it. A wet heat that consumes it, Adam moans softly, placing his lips at the bottom of Tommy's spine and kisses the skin there. It lights the bassist's nerves on fire. The burning is even more on Tommy's skin, his tongue lapping soft licks driving the singer insane with need. Then the blonde feels the prick of wet heat against his ass, and nearly loses himself there. He pulls back from Adam's cock with a low moan from the singer and looks back, the singer has a grip on Tommy's hips, and is pushing his tongue against Tommy's asshole, and he can feel the wet warm heat and the bassist moans loudly. "You like that?" Adam says pressing his tongue in further swirling in it and he bucks in Adam's grip making low whimpers.

He goes back to sucking on Adam's dick, nearly deep throat and he feels Adam's fingers dig harder into his skin. Adam pulls away from Tommy's ass breathing heavy. "You little bitch. You never told me you knew how to"-

_"You, your sex is on fire. And you, your sex is on fire."_

Tommy pulls off Adam's cock and he can hear the lead singer groan, at the loss of heat. "You never asked." Is Tommy's reply before he goes back to fucking Adam's cock with his tongue and Adam's head falls back in a heavy moan, as Tommy's fingers start to play with other parts of his dick making him shudder and let out little cries.

The blonde can taste the heavy essence of cum on his tongue, the saltiness of it and he knows what is coming. With a hard suck, Adam shudders, his fingers go tight against Tommy's skin and his tongue is up Tommy's ass when he comes hard in the bassist's mouth. It's not something Tommy is used to but he has tasted it before. He pulls away from Adam's dick, cum on his lips, saltiness in his mouth, and he's still painfully hard. He can feel his erection rubbing against his skin.

He can still feel the wet heat of Adam's tongue in his ass, teasing him even after Adam came over the edge. He moans softly, his precum dripping onto Adam's skin. "You're such a whore. Fucking my ass like that. Ah…" Tommy's voice trails off into a louder moan panting, and Adam pulls away with a wet pop.

"Last I checked I wasn't the one. That's flushed, and needy as a fuck and desperate for a fuck." Adam let's go of his ass, but then tackles him onto the bed kissing him hard. His hands tangling into Tommy's hair pulling, as his teeth nip on Tommy's skin, and Tommy arches. His body is completely wanton, and needy. Adam can taste himself heavy on Tommy's tongue and he moans rubbing himself against Tommy and the blonde and fuck how did straight boys get so pretty?

They pull away with another wet pop, and Tommy's face is flushed, a heavy heat in it and in his eyes. Desire, lust want. Tommy pushes Adam back down on the bed, his nails dragging across Adam's nipples causing a low animalistic noise to come from Adam's lips almost. He flicks his tongue against the skin of one of them and Adam arches against Tommy's skin. Tommy places his fingers into Adam's mouth and the singer wraps his tongue around them as if they're candy, and sucks and it makes Tommy moan like a bitch in heat.

_"Consumed with what's to transpire. And you, your sex is on fire. Consumed with what's to transpire."_

Tommy takes the slickened fingers and rubs them against Adam's hole, drawing low throaty moans from the singer. He presses one of them inside him, and its tight damp heat that surrounds his finger and Adam pushes himself against the finger moaning loudly as he does so. "Tommy." He whimpers before his voice goes into a moan again as he places another finger into his skin.

"So pretty. The way you're arching in ecstasy." Tommy whispers against his ear, his voice low and thick with lust. He curves his fingers pressing against that spot and Adam lets what sounds like a cross between a squeak and a high fucking moan and he manages to catch Tommy's lips in a kiss full of need and Tommy gets what he wants.

"I'm clean," Adam's on the edge of need. "Just fucking do it." Adam hisses and he doesn't have to ask Tommy again, as he pulls Adam into doggie position and presses against his ass before sliding in and not giving him time to adjust to the feeling. It's hard, and rough, Tommy's fingers are gripping Adam's hips and Adam's head is arched to the side as he moans loudly and low groans can be heard from Tommy as he pounds into Adam.

"You're so fucking tight." Tommy hisses thrusting into him again, his lips let out his own cry of desire. Adam's fingers are gripping the sheets on his bed, moaning loudly into the pillows and Tommy pounds into him again and again. He can feel the heat coiling in his stomach and with every thrust he's closer to the edge he can feel the sex in the air. So close. Another thrust, makes Adam wail out when he hits that spot and Tommy can't breathe right, he feels like he's choking because he's so close.

Another thrust sends them both over the edge; Tommy can't tell whose moaning. All he can see is white flash and his body shaking and convulsing, and crying out. Adam's panting hard, and Tommy pulls out of him in his high, falling beside him on the bed panting, his body convulsing still from the after effects. His checks are flushed red, and his eyes a deep smoldering brown color.

Adam looks down at him for a brief second before pecking him on the lips. "Straight, Tommy Joe?" Is Adam's only comment.

Tommy lets out a giggle, before speaking. "I never claimed I was. You never asked." He grins at Adam, and Adam glares at him.

"You're a little shit. You know that." He says and then a thump from near the door catches both their attention.

It's a girl she looks almost eighteen, she's flushed, and has black hair falling over one eye but that isn't what catches Tommy's attention. It's the motherfucking camera in her hands. She gets up ready to bolt. "Fuck." Tommy curses, and he bolts off the bed, and somehow manages to throw on his jeans, but the girl is already out the door.

Adam touches Tommy's cheek. "Calm down tiger. There's nothing we can do about it."

Tommy sighs looking at him. "If that ends up on YouTube, I'm blaming you."

Adam quirks a smile at that. "Come on Kittycat let's get you back to bed."

Tommy smirks at him. "Besides even if it does, half the fans know I never was straight anyway." He says to the singer and he just laughs and they fall onto the bed laughing.

To Tommy's disappoint it didn't hit YouTube, but when Twitter broke the next day he couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face. 


End file.
